Greater Cloudshy
Greater Cloudshy refers to nations around the Universe within the Cloudite cultural sphere of influence, which has majority populations of Cloudite descent. While not politically, militarily or economically unified, these nations share a common history and strong cultural ties. =Ancient Pethyr= The Storm of Pethyr is the pre-cursor state to Cloudshy. It started in the Bronze age. =Cloudite nations= Cloudshy Cloudshy is the ancestral home of the Cloudites, located in the Maghreb region of Planet Bob. The Maghreb covers the northwestern part of the Old Sahara, Planet Bob. It is bound to the north and west by sea. While the coast is subtropical allowing for some agricultural activities, the interior is largely arid desert. According to official history, Cloudshy was founded when Dragonshy united the local tribes to overthrow their oppressive government. The colonies resulting from Cloudite space exploration spread Cloudite culture across the universe. Cloudsky Cloudsky was founded here by colonists from Mars. The Neo-Cloudites set up their capital at Heart, and later founded another city named Spirit Eye. After setting up the Sky, Cloud and Storm monasteries, Cloudsky peaked at #7 in Planet Orbis. Red Cloudshy Colonists from The Organism founded the Red Cloudshy colony on Mars. The colony was abandoned and most of its inhabitants migrated to Planet Orbis to found Cloudsky. The Frying Dehlia A fleet of murderous pirates and violators of wenches, captained by The Captain, a native of the cloudite Water Clan. The Frying Dehlia is a veritable floating nation of vice. After Dragonshy's death, the Frying Dehlia disappeared, and her captain along with it. =Dead colonies= The Organism Nation page on Project Terra wiki Cloudshy, Planet Bob 16 of Cloudite calendar: Eager to expand its influence beyond the overcrowded map of Planet Bob, the growing nation of Cloudshy secretly sends groups of colonists out to space to look for a new planet to colonize. Year 18: After a long voyage, they found an inhabited Planet Terra (during the Project Terra Alpha Age), a new world ripe with promise. The different groups soon set up colonies within the landing vicinity. This planet was no bed of roses. There were other nations occupying the planet, resources were limited and native Terran tribes sometimes raided the colonies. The distance between the two planets, however, meant that Cloudshy could not govern its new colonies directly, and they became autonomous bodies with only a symbolic acknowledgement of Cloudshy's rule. The colonies had to band together in a loose coalition to survive. As the colonies grew, whispers of independence from the mother nation grew into rallies in the streets. Soon the colonies found themselves divided into two blocs. Independence League consisted of the pro-independence colonies and New Cloudshy housed loyalists to the mother nation. Year 50: Civil war broke out between the two blocs over oil and iron resources. The native Terran tribes who called themselves the Terra-Bloods raided both sides and sometimes were mercenaries for one side. Chaos engulfed the land and hope of peace was dim. Year 52: Drawn by rumors of lost Terran gold, a young militiaman from the Independence League explores the jungle near the Heart settlement. Deep in the heart of the jungle, he discovers an ancient temple. What he finds inside this temple is infinitely more valuable than gold and will change the future of the land forever. The exact nature of what transpired inside the temple still remains a secret guarded by the upper echelons of government today. Re-emerging as the Envoy, the young militiaman went across the land, claiming to be speaking on behalf of a being known as the Overmind. His charisma got him to talks with leaders of the different factions, and finally convinced them to have peace talks at the temple. 21 October, Year 52: In the temple known as the Brain Chamber, the leaders of the Independence League, New Cloudshy and Terra-Bloods met to discuss peace. In an unprecedented move, they decided to merge their higher consciousness into one hive mind known as the Overmind, and rule as one. Emerging from the Brain Chamber, they proclaimed a new, united land - The Organism. The people, tired of war, welcomed this news with parties on the streets. Year 53: Heart is officially announced as the capital of The Organism. There were still remnants of the New Cloudshy and Terra-Blood factions who refused to give to the control of the Overmind. This was resolved by setting up political parties for both factions and a parliament was set up in the Brain Chamber with 500 seats. Elections were to be held yearly, and all members with a seat had an equal vote on all laws being debated. Envoy was chosen to be the mouth of the Overmind, a representative of its collective will. League of Small Superpowers Year 54: To survive in the harsh world full of dangerous rivals, The Organism joined a start-up alliance of nations known as Triple Entente. The Brain Chamber was offered up as their meeting place. The alliance only lasted several months before disbanding as the member nations did not survive or joined other alliances. One night, the collective minds of the Overmind party dreamt of a whale. A big blue whale swimming in shark-infested waters. The Overmind knew then that to survive and prosper, the nation had to propagate and devour its rivals. But it could not do this on its own. So The Organism joined a growing militaristic alliance known as the League of Small Superpowers (LoSS), led by the enigmatic Ghost. Year 55: Envoy was appointed a senator of LoSS. Later in the year, the oracle Demosthenes made a prophecy about the end of the world, a cataclysmic event known as the "Beta Reset" which would wipe out all civilization. Year 56: Envoy was elected one of triumvirs of LoSS. Not long after war broke out all over Planet Terra, and raiders were a common sight. Free to now carry out it's military plans, The Organism built up its military, the strongest in LoSS at the beginning of the wars, and munched slowly at weaker nations. Year 57: Envoy was transferred to the LoSS Minister of Finance position due to a government restructure in the alliance. Not long after, a war broke out between the LoSS-Blackstone Commission-The Flood Empire and the Seven Kingdoms-Terra Grata coalitions. Year 58: Looking upon His desecrated world, Chris the creator ceased the existence of Planet Terra. And so the Alpha age ended. New Cloudshy Colonists from The Organism founded New Cloudshy on the planet of Pixelon. Although they suffered many a raid from neighboring states, New Cloudshy managed to become a nation of bustling metropolises. New Cloudshy was destroyed along with the rest of Pixelon by Admin. =Cultural commonalities= Religion and mythology The Cloudite creation myth It is a general belief among the more religious of the Neo-Cloudites in Cloudsky that the holders of the Envoy title were reincarnations of each other, where: *The first Envoy was the founder and ruler of The Organism. He was an ordinary soldier in a forgotten war prior to his Enlightenment in a forest. During his Enlightenment, he was said to have tapped into the mind of the Ancestor Spirit and gained supernatural powers. Using these powers, he united the feuding parties of his land and founded the Organism. A single, collective consciousness occupied the bodies of all members of the ruling party. The first Envoy died when the Chrisian Apocalypse destroyed Planet Terra in the middle of the Coalition War. *The Envoy was reborn on Planet Pixelon. The second Envoy was the ruler of New Cloudshy, which was founded by survivors of the Chrisian Apocalypse. They were not ruled by a hive-mind government and culture like in the Organism, and renamed themselves Neo-Cloudites to differentiate themselves from their predecessors. This Envoy died when Planet Pixelon was destroyed. *The third Envoy was born on Mars. She was the ruler of Red Cloudshy colony, which was also founded by survivors of the Chrisian Apocalypse. While the Envoy and some of Red Cloudshy still called themselves Neo-Cloudites, many of its warrior citizens called themselves Red Cloudites to differentiate themselves from their less aggressive cousins from other planets. After the Bella Grata alliance civil war, the Envoy took the colony's less war-like inhabitants to Planet Orbis, where they founded Cloudsky. Not long after, this Envoy died of old battle wounds. *The fourth Envoy, the current ruler of Cloudsky, is said to be the re-incarnation of the previous Envoy. These events are documented in the Platinum Sutra, which was written by the founder of the Ancestor Monastery in Cloudsky's capital, Heart. Category:Cloudites